kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ron Millionaire
What does a $1mil look like? I found this fun site which uses $1 bills to simulate what a million would look like, with pictures! if the bills were $100s instead. http://www.cockeyed.com/inside/million/million_dollars.html Think it's worth adding to the Trivia entry about the impracticality of Ron having carried all his cash? Although by the time it was stolen he had spent at least half by my count, still impractical though. Love Robin (talk) 15:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :You should add it. I especially like the picture of how much the money expands when it isn't bundled. :You should also add your analysis of how much he had spent and how it was achieved to the trivia section. :Mknopp (talk) 15:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Will have to work on the accounting. It gets fuzzy as he tosses out so much of unknown amount… Still there is what Drakken buys to be subtracted from the total to provide a touchstone. :::Love Robin (talk) 19:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :No rush, I just think it would be a good extra bit of information. :Mknopp (talk) 00:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I liked the link to the site. Not so much the info on the larger denominations. Mainly because it is virtually impossible to suppose that he had those denominations. And while you did make a bold note to express the fact that he would have to get access to them, I find it a bit misleading to even present the possibility. It might as well be states that he could have been paid in three Monet paintings valuing $20 million a piece and the rest in the cash that he carried around. The fact that those bills have been pulled from circulation means that if they ever go through ANY US bank then they will be shipped to the Federal Reserve where they will be destroyed. Thus, to say that Ron was carrying around these bills means that he could not have gone through a bank. And the fact that they are considered collector's pieces means that they are actually valued at more than their face value. It just seems distracting to present this information when the likelihood of it even remotely being possible is so slim. Mknopp (talk) 00:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) [Removed from Trivia, but still interesting] * Although currently no more are being printed, there still exist in circulation denominations of United States currency larger ''than the $100wikipedia:Large_denominations_of_United_States_currency: the $500, $1000, $5000, $10,000, and $100,000 bills. If Ron were to have gotten ALL of the currently admitted known available bills still in circulation, he would have $170,442,000 which is obviously well over $99,000,000. Easier, but still impractical to carry: :# '''336 '$10,000 bills ($3,360,000) :# 342 '$5,000 bills ($1,710,000) :# '''165,372 '$1000 bills ($165,372,000, of which he'd only ''need '''93,930 '''for $93,930,000) * Presuming they still exist, in quantity, AND Ron given access to them, he would only need '''990 '$100,000 bills. Much easier to carry, and given the bagginess of his pants, able to do. '''Refs --Love Robin (talk) 23:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Kind think about it, How on earth Ron can have so much cash on hand? I mean , last time I check , Mr.Stoppable is a actuary and Mrs.Stoppable works at a bank. (Well , I know it's from the " A Sitch in Time" timeline ,but I still think that she is more likely already working in some bank in prime timeline.....otiherwise how Shego came up with a idea to open a bank to emplyee Mrs. Stoppable in the alter timline....She most likey already know which business Mrs. S is in ,so she can open a same kind of business and hired Mrs. S) (In short , in my opinion , Mr. and Mrs. S are good at handling their moneys) So,since Ron most have deposited that cheque into some bank account(Which most likley is opened at his mom's employeer) to get the money.....Shouldn't the " Actuary Of The Year" and "mom whith a no-nonsense attitude" do something to put those greens into good use(other than let Ron going around like spoiled)? MHikari (talk) 12:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC)MHikari :First, it is ambiguous that Mrs Stoppable was hired by a bank in Norway… :*'Shego': Went back in time, went big into dot coms, got out before the bubble burst, opened a bank, transferred your sidekick's mother to Norway, started an evil think tank… :Notice the comma between "opened a bank" and "transferred Ron's mother…". That's a list of actions. Nothing actually connects these two actions. Mrs Stoppable could have been transferred to any company, it is unclear. Mrs Stoppable's career is not stated in canon, so don't take it as gospel she was transferred to a bank in Norway. :What IS canon is that Parents Stoppable had a "hands-off" parenting method when it came to Ron. They ignored his daily calls begging to leave summer camp. They consistently did not tell Ron things ("This is our way of telling you."). So it is entirely possible they did not bother proper parenting regarding his money either. It's entirely possible they didn't even know he got that money… --Love Robin (talk) 02:19, April 30, 2019 (UTC)